yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası
thumb|550px|[[Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası Bu tasarım çok basit olmuş, özel bir tasarımcıya tasarım yaptırsak daha iyi olu. Çağlar ofsetten ibrahim gibi veya Muhsin Yanpardan Hakan hoca gibi]]thumb|550px|[[Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası]] Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası (TTK. nun 66 sayılı, 30.4.1998 tarihli kararıyla eklenen hafta)kuzey Türk devletı Bilim hakkında genel bilgi Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası (TTK.nun 66 sayılı, 30.4.1998 tarihli kararıyla eklenen hafta) TDK sözlüğünde bilim şöyle tanımlanıyor: Bilim Evrenin ya da olayların bir bölümünü konu olarak seçen, deneysel yöntemlere ve gerçekliğe dayanarak yasalar çıkarmaya çalışan düzenli bilgi.” “Genel geçerlik ve kesinlik nitelikleri gösteren yöntemli ve dizgesel bilgi.” “Belli bir konuyu bilme isteğinden yola çıkan, belli bir ereğe yönelen bir bilgi edinme ve yöntemli araştırma süreci.” Bilim ile uğraşan bir kişinin bu tanımları yeterli bulmayacağını söylemeye gerek yoktur. Bu nedenle, bilimin eksiksiz bir tanımını yapmaya kalkışmak yerine, onu açıklamaya çalışmak daha doğru olacaktır. İnsan doğaya egemen olmak ister! Derler ki insanoğlu varoluşundan beri doğayı bilmek, doğaya egemen olmak istemiştir. Bu nedenle, insan varoluşundan beri doğayla savaşmaktadır. Son zamanlarda, bu görüşün tersi ortaya atılmıştır: İnsan doğayla barış içinde yaşama çabası içindedir. Bence bu iki görüş birbirlerine denktir. Bazı politikacıların dediği gibi, sürekli barış için, sürekli savaşa hazır olmak gerekir. Gök gürlemesi, şimşek çakması, ayın ya da güneşin tutulması, hastalıklar, afetler, vb. doğa olayları bazan onun merakını çekmiş, bazen onu korkutmuştur. Öte yandan, bu olgu, insanı, doğadan korkusunu yenmeye ve merakını gidermeye zorlamıştır. Korkuyu yenebilmenin ya da merakı gidermenin tek yolunun, onu yaratan doğa olayını bilmek ve ona egemen olmak olduğunu, insan, önünde sonunda anlamıştır. Peki, insanoğlunun doğayla giriştiği amansız savaşın tek nedeni bu mudur? Başka bir deyişle, bilimi yaratan güdü, insanoğlunun gereksinimleri midir? Elbette korku ve merakın yanında başka nedenler de vardır. İnsanın (toplumun) egemen olma isteği, beğenilme isteği, daha rahat yaşama isteği, üstün olma isteği vb. nedenler bilgi üretimini sağlayan başka etmenler arasında sayılabilir. İnsanın korkusu, merakı ve istekleri hiç bitmeden sürüp gidecektir. Öyleyse, insanın doğayla savaşı (barışma çabası) ve dolayısıyla bilgi üretimi de durmaksızın sürecektir. Bilim neyle uğraşır? Bilimin asıl uğraşı alanı doğa olaylarıdır. Burada doğa olaylarını en genel kapsamıyla algılıyoruz. Yalnızca fiziksel olguları değil, sosyolojik, psikolojik, ekonomik, kültürel vb. bilgi alanlarının hepsi doğa olaylarıdır. Özetle, insanla ve çevresiyle ilgili olan her olgu bir doğa olayıdır. İnsanoğlu, bu olguları bilmek ve kendi yararına yönlendirmek için varoluşundan beri tükenmez bir tutkuyla ve sabırla uğraşmaktadır. Başka canlıların yapamadığını varsaydığımız bu işi, insanoğlu aklıyla yapmaktadır. Bilimin gücü Bilim, yüzyıllar süren bilimsel bilgi üretme sürecinde kendi niteliğini, geleneklerini ve standartlarını koymuştur. Bu süreçte, çağdaş bilimin dört önemli niteliği oluşmuştur: Çeşitlilik, süreklilik, yenilik ve ayıklanma. Çeşitlilik Bilimsel çalışma hiç kimsenin tekelinde değildir, hiç kimsenin iznine bağlı değildir. Bilim herkese açıktır. İsteyen her kişi ya da kurum bilimsel çalışma yapabilir. Dil, din, ırk, ülke tanımaz. Böyle olduğu için, ilgilendiği konular çeşitlidir; bu konulara sınır konulamaz. Hatta, bu konular sayılamaz, sınıflandırılamaz. Süreklilik Bilimsel bilgi üretme süreci hiçbir zaman durmaz. Kırallar, imparatorlar ve hatta dinler yasaklamış olsalar bile, bilgi üretimi hiç durmamıştır; bundan sonra da durmayacaktır. Bir evrim süreci içinde her gün yeni bilimsel bilgiler, yeni bilim alanları ortaya çıkmaktadır. Dolayısıyla, bilime, herhangi bir anda tekniğin verdiği en iyi imkanlarla gözlenebilen, denenebilen ya da var olan bilgilere dayalı olarak usavurma kurallarıyla geçerliği kanıtlanan yeni bilgiler eklenir. Ayıklanma Bilimsel bilginin geçerliği ve kesinliği her an, isteyen herkes tarafından denetlenebilir. Bu denetim sürecinde, yanlış olduğu anlaşılan bilgiler kendiliğinden ayıklanır; yerine yenisi konulur. Bu noktada şu soru akla gelecektir. Sürekli yenilenme ve ayıklanma süreci içinde olan bilimsel bilginin doğruluğu, evrenselliği savunulabilir mi? Bu sorunun yanıtını verebilmek için, bilimsel bilginin nasıl üretildiğine bakmamız gerekecektir. Sanıldığının aksine, bilimsel bilgi üretme yolları çok sayıda değildir; yalnızca iki yöntem vardır. Bu yöntemler başka bir yazının konusu olacaktır. Teknoloji Nedir? Aşağıda teknolojinin ne olduğunu tam karşılamaya çalışan bazı tanımlar yer almaktadır; bazıları bu tanımlamaları özellikle eğitim açısından ele almaktadır. 1. Teknoloji, insanın bilimi kullanarak doğaya üstünlük kurmak için tasarladığı rasyonel bir disiplindir (Simon, 1983, s.173). 2. Teknoloji somut ve deneysel anlamda temel olarak teknik yönden yeterli küçük bir grubun örgütlü bir hiyerarşi yardımıyla bütünün geri kalanı (insanlar, olaylar, makineler vb.) üzerinde denetimi sağlamasıdır (McDermott, 1981, s.142). 3. Öğretim teknolojileri tarihi konusunda önemli bir isim olan Paul Saetller teknolojiyi şöyle tanımlamaktadır: "Teknoloji (Latince texere fiilinden türetilmiştir; örmek, oluşturmak (construct) anlamına gelir) birçoklarının düşündüğü gibi makine kullanmak değildir. Teknoloji, bilimin uygulamalı bir sanat dalı haline dönüşmesidir. Uygulamalı sanat terimi Fransız sosyolog Jackques Ellul tarafından kullanılmış ve kısaca technique olarak isimlendirilmiştir. O, teknolojiyi bir technique uyarınca yapılmış bir makine olarak görmüş ve bu technique'nin ancak küçük bir bölümünün makine tarafından ifade edilebildiğinden bahsetmiştir. Belirli bir teknik sayesinde sadece makinenin değil, bu makineye ait öğretimsel uygulamalarında gerçekleştirilebileceğinden söz etmiştir. Sonuç olarak davranış bilimi ile öğretim teknolojileri arasındaki ilişki, doğal bilimlerle mühendislik teknolojisi arasındaki ya da biyoloji ile sağlık teknolojisi arasındaki ilişkiyle benzer hatta aynıdır" (Saettler, 1968, ss. 5-6). 4. Ünlü bir eğitim teknoloğu olan James Finn teknolojiyi tanımlarken şöyle demektedir: "Makine kullanımının yanı sıra teknoloji, sistemler, işlemler, yönetim ve kontrol mekanizmalarıyla hem insandan hem de eşyadan kaynaklanan sorunlara, bu sorunların zorluk derecesine, teknik çözüm olasılıklarına, ve ekonomik değerlerine uygun çözüm üretebilmek için bir bakış açısıdır" (Finn, 1960, s.10). 5. Bilim ve teknolojinin farklılığını belirtmek için ilk nükleer denizaltıyı yapan ve serbest bir eğitim eleştirmeni olan Amiral Hyman Rickover şöyle söylüyor: "Bilim ve teknoloji birbirine karıştırılmamalıdır. Bilim doğadaki görüngülerin (fenomenlerin) gözlenerek, zaten var olan doğru ve gerçeklerin ortaya çıkarılması ve bu gözlemler sonucunda elde edilen verilerin düzenlenerek gerçeklerin ve bunlar arasındaki ilişkilerin ortaya konulduğu teorilerin oluşturulmasıdır. Teknoloji asla bilim için bir otorite olamaz. Teknoloji insan aklını ve vücudunu güçlendirmek, üstün kılmak için geliştirilecek aletler, teknikler, ve yöntemler üzerinde durur. Bilimsel yöntem insan faktörünün tamamen dışlanmasını gerektirir, şöyle ki; gerçeği arayan kimse, kendinin ya da diğer insanların hoşlanacağı veya sevmeyeceği şeylerle, popülist değerlerle ve herhangi bir çıkar uğruna çalışmaz. Diğer yandan teknoloji fikir (bilim) değil de hareket olduğundan, eğer insani değerler göz ardı edilirse tamamıyla tehlikeli bir sonuca da yol açabilir (Knezevich & Eye, 1970, s.17). Teknolojinin Uygulamaları Nelerdir? Çeşitli seviyelerdeki kullanışlı uygulamaları ve bu uygulamaların vaat ettiklerini incelerken, düşünce ve yorumlar da kötümserlikten sıyrılıp iyimserliğe doğru kayıyor. 1. Engler 1972'de eğitim teknolojilerinin durumunu şöyle anlatıyor: "şu anki öğretim yöntemlerimiz hakkında söylenebilecek en doğru söz eski teknoloji ürünü olduklarıdır. Kitap, tebeşir, öğretmen gibi temel öğretim araçları ve yöntemleri çok uzun zamandan beri kullanılmaktadır. Bugün öğretmenler daha iyi hazırlanmakta, kitaplar daha iyi tasarlanıp daha iyi yazılmakta, ve renkli tebeşirler kullanılmaktadır; ama bu araçların işlevleri ve öğrenci için anlamları yüzyılı aşkın bir süredir hiç değişmeden kalmıştır. Ayrıca bu süre zarfında öğretimin nasıl uygulanacağına ilişkin her hangi bir temel değişiklik de yapılmamıştır. Öğretim halâ, öğretmen merkezli, gruba yönelik ve ders kitabı tabanlı hazırlanmakta ve uygulanmaktadır. Bu yöntem 19.yy'da İngiltere ve Amerika'da başlayıp yayılan Lancastrian modelinin devamı niteliğindedir Birbuçuk yüzyıldır birçok değişikliğe uğramasına rağmen bu model endüstriyel üretim mantığının sonucu olan eğitimde seri üretimi geleneğine sıkı sıkıya bağlı durmaktadır (The Impact of an Industrial Society on the Role and Methods of Education adlı makaleden derlenmiştir) (Engler, 1972, s.61). 2. U.S. Agency for International Development'dan Clifford H. Block, İngiliz Hükümetinin gerçekleştirdiği çok büyük ölçekli uzaktan eğitim denemesini şu şekilde yorumluyor: "Televizyon, radyo ve posta gibi iletişim araçlarının etkin kullanımı, BBC'nin üretim yetenekleri, öğretim tasarımları için görevlendirilmiş eğitim teknolojisi grubunun mükemmel başarısı, ve normal bir üniversiteden farklı olmayan ders/konu içeriğiyle 65.000 öğrencisi olan İngiliz Açık Öğretim Üniversitesi (British Open University) İngiltere'nin en büyük üniversitesi ve dünyanın sayılı üniversitelerinden birisidir. Mezunlarının iyi yetişmiş ve entelektüel açıdan yeterli olması sebebiyle bu fakülteden derece almak İngiliz sosyo-kültürel hayatında önemli bir yere sahip olmak demektir" (Block, 1981, s.73). 3. Teknoloji ve değişimle ilgili olarak Block şöyle demektedir: "birkaç yıl içerisinde gerçek olacak bazı teknolojik gelişmelerle ilgili yorumlarda bulunmak gerçekten çekici bir işi bütün bir kütüphanenin bir disk içine sığabilmesi, internet ve uydu teknolojileri aracılığı ile evinizden dışarı çıkmak zorunda kalmaksızın tüm dünyadaki eğitim merkezlerine istediğiniz her an ulaşabilmek, ve bunların dışında sayısallaştırılmış her türlü bilgiye sahip olma şansı bunlar hakkında konuşmak gerçekten çok çekici; fakat ben de, bu konuda çalışan diğer insanlar gibi, böylesine temelden değişimlerin ancak aşama aşama ve evrimsel bir süreç içerisinde gerçekleşeceğine inanıyorum. Eğitim kurumlarının, öğrenci, öğretmen ve yöneticileri, bu yeni öğrenme yöntemlerini bireysel, toplumsal ve ekonomik yönden hayatlarına adapte edebilmek için mutlaka zamana ihtiyaç duyacaklardır" (Block, 1981, s.72). Eğitim Teknolojisi Nedir? Bu bağlamda 8-14 Mart arasında kutlanan Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası süresince, bilimin, bilginin ve teknolojinin insan hayatındaki yeri ve önemi anlatılmalı, bilimsel bilginin değeri vurgulanmalıdır. Teknolojinin eğitimde ne kadar önemli olduğu anlatılmalı ve teknolojiyi eğitimde doğru kullanma yolları gösterilmelidir. Artık eğitim teknolojisinin kökenine ait bazı bilgilere ve eğitimde nasıl bir rol üstlendiğine dair bir takım fikirlere sahip olduğumuza göre daha zor bir soruya geçebiliriz: eğitim teknolojisi nedir? Aşağıda belirtildiği gibi tanımlamaya yönelik girişimler, bu işin aslında kimin, filin neresine dokunduğuna benzeyen bir olgu olduğunu göstermektedir. 1. National Academy of Engineering's Instructional Technology Committee on Education, eğitim teknolojisini şöyle tanımlar: "eğitim teknolojisi öğretme/öğrenme biliminin sınıf ortamı aracılığıyla gerçek dünya şartlarına uygulanmasıyla elde edilen bilgiler bütünüdür. Bu süreç içerisinde geliştirilen her türlü yöntem ve araç da bu uygulamaya yardım etmek amacını taşır" (Dieuzeide, 1971, s.1). 2. Eğitim teknolojisi, öğretim ilkelerinin uygulanabilmesi için oluşturulmuş bütün metodolojiler ve tekniklerdir (Cleary et al., 1976). 3. Eğitim teknolojisi öğrenme sürecini geliştirmek için oluşturulan her türlü sistemi, tekniği ve yardımı içerir. Böyle bir yapıda şu 4 özellik önemlidir: öğrencinin ulaşması hedeflenen amaçların tanımlanması; öğrenilecek konunun öğretim ilkelerine göre analiz edilip, öğrenilmeye uygun şekilde yapılandırılması; konunun aktarılabilmesi için uygun medyanın seçilip kullanılması; dersin ve derste kullanılan araçların etkililiğini ve öğrencilerin başarı durumlarını değerlendirmek için uygun değerlendirme yöntemlerinin kullanılması (Collier et al., 1971, s.16). 4. Silverman eğitim teknolojisini iki alt gruba ayırmıştır: göreceli eğitim teknolojisi (relative educational technology) yöntemler ve araçlar üzerinde durur; yapısal eğitim teknolojisi (constructive educational technology) ise öğretiimsel problemlerin analizi, değerlendirme araçlarını seçme ve geliştirme ve istenilen öğretimsel çıktıları elde etmek için kullanılacak teknikler ve araçlar üzerinde durur (Silverman, 1968, s.3). 5. Eğitim teknolojisi "her türlü öğrenme koşullarında problemlerin ortaya konmasından, bu problemler için çeşitli (değerlendirme, yönetim, uygulama) çözümler üretilmesine kadar her aşamada insanların, yöntem ve fikirlerin, çeşitli araçların ve örgütsel fikirlerin de içinde bulunduğu karmaşık ve tümleşik bir süreçtir" (AECT Task Force, 1977, s.64). Eğitimde Teknolojinin Rolü Nedir? Eğer teknoloji yukarıda sunulduğu şekli ile algılanırsa, teknolojinin insan hayatında çok önemli bir yer tuttuğu da rahatlıkla anlaşılır. Bu nedenle konumuz teknolojiyi kullanmak ya da kullanmamak değil, insan hayatında teknolojinin nasıl bir yeri ve konumu olacağıdır. Bu üzerinde birçok değerli kişi ve kuruluşun çalıştığı önemli bir konu olmuştur. 1. Herbert Simon teknolojiyi insanın kendi yapay iç dünyasıyla dış çevre (doğa) arasında bir ara-yüz olarak görmektedir. 2. Carnegie Komisyonunun bu konuyla ilgili vardığı sonuç şöyledir: "Teknoloji öğretimde yardımcı bir rol üstlenmelidir, öğretimin amacı haline getirilmemelidir. Teknoloji sadece var olduğu için kullanılmaya çalışılmamalı ya da teknoloji kullanılmadığında çağ dışı kalınacakmış gibi bir korkuya kapılmamalıdır. Bizler, gelişmiş teknoloji kullanımının öğretimde doyum ve başarıya ulaşabilmek için tek başına yeterli olduğuna inanmıyoruz. Birçok ders için dönemde birkaç saatlik teknoloji desteği yeterli olmaktadır. Bazı dersler için teknoloji, dönemin yarısından çoğunda kullanılabilir; ama bütün bir dönemde böylesine bir teknoloji desteğine ihtiyaç duyulabileceği ders sayısı yok denebilecek kadar azdır (Carnegie Commission On Higher Education, 1972, s.11). 3. Eğitimi etkileyen teknolojik gelişmeleri tartışan çok fazla yayın, makale vardır. Bunlar arasında dikkat çekici olanlar aşağıya çıkarılmıştır. a) Alfabe, insanoğlunun bilgiyi paylaşması, kaydetmesi, ve saklaması için entelektüel bir araç olmuştur. Kağıdın icadı ve yazım araçlarının geliştirilmesi, alfabe yardımıyla yapılan işlemlerin daha kolay gerçekleştirilebildiği bir süreci başlatmıştır. Kitap, birçok sayfadan oluşan, değişik tasarımlara sahip, sunmak istediği bilgiyi sıralı olarak veren bir araç olarak düşünülebilir. Kısaca kitap, teknik açıdan bakıldığında televizyon gibi, bilgisayar gibi vermek istediği bilgiden farklı bir yapıya sahip bir araçtır. Matbaanın icadından sonra kitap yaygınlaşarak hemen herkesin ulaşabildiği bir araç oldu. Karatahta hem öğrencinin hem de öğretmenin aynı anda aynı konu üzerinde çalışabilmesine olanak sağlayan ilk sınıf içi iletişim araçlarından birisidir. Okul otobüsü öğrencilerin uzak yerlerden öğretim yerlerine taşınması ve dolayısıyla uygun eğitim ortamının sağlanması açısından bir öğretim aracı olarak görülebilir (Knezevich & Eye, 1970, ss.19-22). b) Engler teknolojiyi eğitimin ayrılmaz bir parçası olarak görmektedir. Şöyle der: "eğer eğitim her yönüyle öğretmen, öğrenci, ve çevre arasındaki bir iletişim ağı olarak görülürse, o zaman öğretim teknolojisinin bu ilişkileri tanımlamada önemli bir görevi olduğu anlaşılabilir" (Engler, 1972, s.62). c) Indiana University'den Robert Heinich öğretmenlerin eğitim teknolojisine yaklaşımlarını şöyle dile getirmektedir: "Peter Drucker'in bir makalesinde söyledikleri büyük oranda yanlış anlaşılmıştır; bu makalede kısaca şöyle denmekteydi: -öğrenme ve öğretme, yeni yöntemlerden, hayatın başka hiçbir safhasının etkilenmeyeceği kadar derinden etkilenecektir. İnsanoğlunun en muhafazakar olduğu bu eski öğretme sanatında yeni yaklaşımlara, yöntem ve araçlara ihtiyaç vardır. Bu yeni geliştirilecek yöntemler sayesinde, öğretmenler beceri ve yeterliliklerini arttırarak daha etkili olacaklardır. Bu sayede öğretme, henüz araçları ile günümüze ayak uyduramamış geleneksel bir sanat olsa da, sıradan bir insanın üstün bir performans sergileyebilmesini olanaklı kılacaktır.- Yanlış anlaşıldığından bahsettim; çünkü birçok eğitimci bu makaleyi okuduktan sonra başlarını sallayacak ve kullanılacak araçlar sayesinde sınıf içerisinde öğrenim başarısının artacağını düşüneceklerdir. Fakat burada asıl söylenmek istenen, ancak öğretim teknolojileri kullanıldığında sıradan bir insanın üstün bir performans gösterebileceğidir; yoksa gelişmiş teknoloji kullanmak tek başına yeterli olmayacaktır (Heinich, 1970, s.56). Öğretim teknolojisi Saettler, "öğretim teknolojilerinin fiziksel kavramlarının, fizik bilimi ve mühendislik teknolojisinin, (tepegöz, data show, projektör, kaset, televizyon, bilgisayar, vb) grup ya da birey ağırlıklı sunumlar için öğretim materyali olarak uygulamaları şeklinde anlaşıldığını belirtmektedir" "Diğer yönden bu fiziksel kavramlar şunu da öngörmektedir: Davranış bilimcilerin ortaya koydukları bilimsel yöntemler eğitim uygulamaları için daha bağlayıcı olmalıdır; Bunun için geniş anlamda psikoloji, antropoloji, sosyoloji ve bu bölümler içerisinde de öğrenme, grup süreçleri, dilbilgisi, iletişim, yönetim, sibernetik, algı ve psikometri önem kazanmaktadır. Ayrıca , öğretim teknolojileri kavramı, mühendislik araştırma ve geliştirmelerini (insan faktörü mühendisliği ), bazı ekonomi dallarını, öğretim personelinin ve binaların (öğrenme alanları) etkin biçimde uygulanması (utilization) amaçlı lojistik bilgisini ve de veri işleyen, bilgiyi bulup getiren (retrive) bilgisayar tabanlı sistemleri de bünyesinde barındırmaktadır". Şiirler BİLİM ve TEKNOLOJİ Bilim, bilgi pınarım Teknolojiyle varım Çağı yakalayarak İnsanlığa sunarım. Teknikle çalışalım Zamanla yarışalım İstençle ve coşkuyla Zirvede buluşalım. Muhsin DURUCAN Bilim Ve Teknoloji Haftası Kategori : Belirli Günler BİLİM VE TEKNOLOJİ HAFTASI (08-14 Mart) Bilim, dış dünyaya, nesnel gerçekliğe ve bu gerçeklikte yer alan olgulara ilişkin tarafsız gözlem ve sistematik; deneye dayalı zihinsel etkinliklerin ortak adıdır. İnsanoğlu, tarihin çok eski dönemlerinden beri doğaya egemen olmak istemiştir. Bu nedenle, insan var oluşundan beri doğayla savaşmaktadır. Gök gürlemesi, şimşek çakması, ay ya da güneşin tutulması, hastalıklar, afetler, vb. doğa olayları insanın ilgisini çekmiş; kimi zaman da onu korkutmuştur. Öte yandan, yaşamını sürdürebilmek için korkusunu yenmeye çalışan insan, doğa olayını bilmek ve ona egemen olmak zorunda olduğunu kavramıştır. Bilim, insanlık tarihi boyunca, kuruluşu, işlevleri ve içeriği yönünden birçok değişim geçirmiş, toplumdaki öteki kurumlarla olan ilişkisinde sayısız başkalaşımlar göstermiştir. Bu nedenle, bilimin ortaklık ve süreklilik gösteren ve bugünkü bilgi birikimini sağlayan niteliği daha çok doğa bilimlerinde kendini göstermiştir. Bunun dışında, insan davranışlarını topmsal ve kültürel anlamda inceleyen bilim dallarıysa toplum bilimleri olarak adlandırılır. Bilimin konusu, insanla ve çevresiyle ilgili olan her tür olaydır. Kısaca: insanoğlu, bu olayları bilmek ve bunları kendi yararına yönlendirmek için varoluşundan beri bitmek tükenmek bilmeyen bir tutkuyla çalışmakdır. Teknoloji, herhangi bir endüstri dalıyla ilgili tasarım ve yapım yöntemlerini, kullanılan araç, gereç ve aletleri kapsayan bilgiler bütünüdür. Teknoloji terimi Yunanca "sanat" ya da "beceri" anlamına gelen "tekhne" ve "çalışma alanı" anlamına gelen "logia" sözcüklerinden türemiştir. Sözcüğün İngilizce'de ilk ortaya çıkışı 17. yüzyıla rastlar. İlk başlarda yalnızca sanatın uygulanması anlamında kullanılmıştır. Ancak sonradan anlamı değişmiş ve 20. yüzyılın başlarında kimi süreç ve düşüncelerin çeşitli araçlara ve makinelere dönüşmesini kapsayacak kadar genişlemiştir. Yirminci yüzyılın ortasına gelindiğinde, teknoloji artık insanın çevresini dönüştürmek için, araştırarak yaptığı etkinlikler bütünü olarak tanımlanmaya başlamıştır. Ancak teknoloji tanımı sürekli olarak bilimle doğrudan ilişkilendirilmiştir. Günümüzde de yaygın olarak bilimsel bilginin yaşama geçirilme yöntemleri biçiminde kullanılmaktadır. Teknolojini yirminci yüzyılda gösterdiği baş döndürücü gelişme hızı, insanlık tarihi boyunca herhangi bir dönemde görülmemiştir. Teknolojik yenilikler ve gelişmeler toplumsal yaşamın birçok alanını etkiledi ve değiştirdi. Teknolojinin değişime uğrattığı önemli alanlardan biri de kuşkusuz, toplumsal yapıdır. Teknoloji sayesinde insanların ömrü uzadı, daha sağlıklı ve yüksek bir yaşam standardına ulaşıldı. İnsanların çalışma saatleri azaldı ve bunun bir sonucu olarak boş vakitleri arttı ve hızlı nüfus artışına rağmen dünyanın kendi kendine yetmesi yolunda önemli adımlar atıldı. Pek çok doğal afete çözüm yolları bulundu. Dünyanın neresinde olursa olsun, insanlar, herhangi bir başka yerdeki insanlarla kolay ve hızlı haberleşmeye ve herhangi bir yere hızla ulaşmaya başladılar. Kuşkusuz teknolojik gelişmenin bütün bu olumlu ve güzel yanlarının yanı sıra insanlığa ödettiği bir de bedeli vardı. Nükleer teknolojideki gelişmeler, nükleer silôhları beraberinde getirirken, pek çok endüstriyel atık ve ürün, karaların, denizlerin, sularını ve hatta atmosferin kirlenmesine yol açtı. Teknoloji, pek çok yeni iş alanı açmış olsa da, pek çok insanın hala işsiz olmasının önüne geçemedi. Teknoloji hep yenilik ve yeni bir şeyler üretmeyle eş anlamlı olarak kullanıla gelmişti; ancak günümüzde insanlığın kendi yarattığı küresel uygarlık kavramını yine teknolojiyle yok edebileceği tartışılmaktadır. Bilim ve teknolojinin insanlık için ne kadar önemli olduğunu duyurmak amacıyla 8 -14 Mart günleri Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası olarak düzenlenmiştir. Okullarımızda ve basında hafta süresince düzenlenecek çeşitli programlarla yeni yetişen nesillerin bilim ve teknolojiye ilgi duymaları sağlanır. Düzenlenen etkinliklerde, geleceğin genç bilim adamları ilk bilimsel ve teknolojik araştırmalarını insanların beğenisine sunarlar. ÖZLÜ SÖZLER *- Bilenle bilmeyen bir olmaz. *- Hayatta en hakiki mürşit ilimdir. *- Ha okulsuz köy, ha susuz çeşme. *- Kalem kılıçtan keskindir. *- Dünya bir okuldur. Doğumdan ölüme durmadan öğrenelim. EDiSON Thomas Alva (1847 -1931) Amerikalı mucit. Alman-ingiliz-Hollanda asıllı atalardan gelen Edison, orta alli bir ailenin oğluydu. Michian'da okula başladıktan 3 ay nra okula alışamadığı gerekçesiyle ayrıldı. Birçok konuları annesinden ve annesinin verdiği fizik kitabından öğrendi. On yaşlarındayken evinin bodrumunda ilk laboratuarını kurdu ve laboratuarı için gerekli araç ve gereçleri alabilmek için trenlerde gazete satıcılığına başladı. Boş vakitlerini Detroit'teki kitaplıkta okumakla geçiriyordu. 15 yaşında, kendi olanaklarıyla gazete çıkarmaya başladı. 16 ya da geçirdiği kızıl hastalığı, kulağında gittikçe artan bir sağırlık bıraktı. 863 yılında telgraf memuru olarak ABD'nin orta batı bölgesini gezdi. Edison ilk olarak 1868'de elektrikli bir kayıt makinesi icat etti, fakat bundan ticari bir kazanç sağlayamadı. Daha sonra iyi çalışma olanakları bulmak umuduyla New York'a gitti ve Low Gold indicator Company'de çalışırken önemli bir arızayı kısa sürede tamir ettiği için ücreti yükseltildi. 1870'te bu şirkete elektrikli kayıt makinesinin patentini satarak 40.000 dolar elde etti. Bu parayla New York'ta bir atölye açarak çeşitli tamirler ve yeni araçları geliştirme işiyle uğraştı. 1874'te aynı hat üzerinden dört telgraf çekebilecek bir telgraf makinesi icat etti. Daha iyi buluşlar yapabilmek amacıyla 1876'da New Jersey'de Orange'o yerleşti ve zamanın koşullarına göre oldukça iyi donatılmış bir laboratuar kurdu. Bu laboratuarda ilk olarak Bell'in telefon sistemini geliştirerek "kömür taneli" telefonu, 1877 yılında da Menlo Park'taki laboratuarında gramofonu buldu ve geliştirdi. Bu gramofon, iğne aracılığıyla seslerin, üzeri ince kolay yapraklar geçirilmiş parafin ve tebeşir tozundan yapılmış bir silindir üzerine kaydedilmesine bağlıydı. iğnenin açtığı yivler, bir okuyucu iğneyi aynı şekilde titreştirerek sesin duyulmasını sağlıyordu. Bu buluş büyük yankı uyandırdı ve sahibini üne kavuşturdu. 1868 yılında akkor telli, içi boşaltılmış elektrik ampullerine uygun bir elektrik gerilimi uygulayarak bunların yaygın biçimde kullanımını elverişli duruma getirdi. Ampulü iyice geliştirerek 1870'te 40 saat süreyle yanmasını sağladı. 1882'de elektrikle aydınlanma yolunda bir çağın başlangıcı olarak NewYork'ta ilk elektrik santralını kurdu. Edison 1.000'den fazla buluşun patentini alarak dünyanın en verimli mucidi unvanını kazandı. Bulduğu ya da geliştirdiği araçlar içinde en tanınmışları batarya, elektrik motoru, mikrofon, dinamo, film çekme ve oynatma makinesidir. Bilim Ve Teknoloji Haftası yazısı toplam 17166 defa okundu Bilim Ve Teknoloji Haftası | Belirli Günler Sayfayı Yazdır Bilim Ve Teknoloji Haftası | Belirli Günler Arkadaşına Gönder Bağlantılı Yazılar * Tutum Yatırım Ve Türk Malları Haftası * Insan Hakları Ve Demokrasi Haftası * Yeni Yıl 01 0cak * Turizm Haftası * Dünya çevre Günü * Anneler Günü * öğretmenler Günü * Atatürk ü Anma Gençlik Ve Spor Bayramı * Kütüphaneler Haftası * Veremle Savaş Eğitimi Haftası Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası Törenle Kutlandı Gelişmiş ülkelerin seviyesine ulaşmak, rahat bir yaşam olanaklarına sahip olabilmek için Bilim ve teknolojiyi kullanarak ve bu bilincin varılması amacıyla Her yıl 8-14 Mart tarihleri arasında bilim ve teknoloji haftası düzenlenir . Bu kapsamda Yenişehir ilçesi Doğa Koleji Konferans Salonunda Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası kutlandı. Törene Yenişehir Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal, İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürü Ahmet Sarı Günün Annam ve önemini belirten bir konuşma yapan Kaymakam Eyüp Sabri Kartal, Ülkemiz gelişmekte olan bir ülkedir, gelişmiş ülkeler ise rahat yaşama olanaklarına bilim ve teknoloji sayesinde ulaştıklarını ifade ederek konuşmasına” Ülkemizin gelişmesi için hepimizin birer bilim adamı olmamız ve çok çalışmamız gerekir bilim adamı objektif olur ve araştırır. İnsanın egemen olma isteği, daha rahat yaşama isteği , üstün olma isteği ve bubun gibi istekler hiç bitmeden sürüp gidecektir dolayısıyla da insanın doğayla savaşı bilgi üretimi de durmaksızın sürecektir “dedi Konuşmaların ardından Yenişehir Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal ile Öğretmen Yetiştirme Eğitim Genel Müdürü Ömer Bal arasında 3G iletişim Teknolojisi ile telefon bağlantısı kurularak teknolojinin insanların yaşamlarını nasıl kolaylaştırdığının önemini vurguladılar. Törenin ardından Doğa kolejli öğrencilerinin düzenlemiş olduğu geçmişimizde n günümüze gelişen teknoloji stantları gezilerek kokteyl ile tören sona erdi. thumb||500px|Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası thumb||500px|Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası thumb||500px|Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası thumb||500px|Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası thumb||500px|Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası Kategori:Bilim ve Teknoloji Haftası Kategori:Belirli gün ve haftalar